Eternal Eclipse
by Dylixia
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto; best friends, rivals, soul mates. Complete opposites but bound together all the same. That is the beauty of dark and light combined /Sasuke x Naruto\


**Eternal Eclipse**

**Written for Uzumaki Naruto's birthday, October 10****th****.**

**Dedicated to my Naru, Charlie. Hope you like it!  
**

**Contains a lemon, and slight OOC-ness… (It was unavoidable, and I did my best to stay in character!) Also, a little bit of fluff, and some loveable angst time from Konoha's biggest dramatic-teenage-emo-tendencies-ninja-- SASUKE!  
Much love,**

**Happy Birthday Naruto.**

--

There is good and bad to everything in this world. This is because the world is made up of light and darkness. No matter how hard you fight to stay in the light, you will eventually get knocked down by darkness. The sun will be chased down by the moon- of course no-one can change that.  
Light and darkness are nature. The evil is present in every form of beauty in one way or another.

Or maybe, evil is beauty...

Think about the naturally attractive things in this world. They all are so, so deceptive. Their beauty always comes with a price. To pick the loveliest rose, you have to endure the prickliest thorns. To break through to the sweet juices of the pineapple, you have to cut through the spikes. Even so, the beauty, the _attraction_, is too strong. You can endure the pain that comes with the pleasure, all for the sake of the good.

Like in Chinese philosophy, everything is made up of yin and yang. Yes, I think that is the best term to describe the relationship between me and Sasuke. He was dark and cold, yet gentle.  
I always tried to be bright, warm, and straightforward. Technically, we should have hated each other. We were too different to be compatible. I have always wondered what attracted to us to each other. Of course, it's obvious why I was attracted to him physically- but looks have never meant much to me, and they never will.

Even though we were friends, somehow, it was always just something that _happened_. Like destiny, as Neji would say. We were just _meant_ to be together- in any way at all. I don't know when I fell in love. Hell, I don't even know if I am in love. I just know that I have to be with Sasuke Uchiha, whether it's as a lover, a friend, or just a casual acquaintance. I'm not sure if I could settle for less than a lover, but I know my heart needs him. Maybe we're soul mates- I couldn't exist without him, and he can't exist without me. Yin and yang. We complete each other. Maybe that's why we belong together... if opposites do attract.

There's just one thing that proves to me that life is unfair. Sasuke left the village- he left me. He's like my other half, and _destiny_, the same thing that threw us clumsily together, cruelly ripped us apart. We were just like the sun and the moon; always together, but on different sides. I guess I can do nothing but chase my moon until we eventually meet in a dark eclipse. Until then, I'll have to wait for the moment when we can abandon our roles as the pawns of destiny's sick and twisted games, and exist together as stars in the light and darkness of the universe.

* * *

Everything was passing me by in a blur. I was almost at my limit- Kyuubi was threatening to let his chakra seep through. My body was giving up; I was bleeding heavily, from too many places to list. Kyuubi was struggling to heal me at all. I remember thinking that my right wrist was fractured, but I couldn't be sure. The little finger on my left hand was snapped forwards in an unnatural position. With a hiss of pain, and a strong grip later, I'd set it straight again. I was panting so heavily that it felt like my lungs were going to push themselves up and out of my throat.

Sweat was dripping from every pore in my body, the salty liquid running into wounds and lighting them on fire with the sting. I was not sure if I'd ever been in a situation that bad before- with pain coming from every cell in my body. I was running on adrenaline, shooting through my body at impossible speed. My left knee had a chunk missing from it and I was in agony. But, that's not what hurt the most. What was _really_ hurting... was my heart. It was clenching and twisting in my chest, as if a long, sharp knife had been shoved in to the hilt, ripping my fragile organ to shreds. Of course, the pain wasn't caused by anything physical. I was in intense pain because of Sasuke. It was my best friend who was wounding me so. And that knowledge cut deeper than any blade, hurting me in ways I never thought imaginable.

He appeared before me, in a flash. He was moving extraordinarily fast. I couldn't see him through the glaze that had washed over my eyes. Maybe he was moving too quickly, or maybe my eyes weren't moving fast enough. My head was spinning, and I could feel my feet move as I stumbled backwards, emotional and physical exhaustion pushing me over. The world whooshed around my ears as I fell.

_Am I dying?_

_Yes, probably._

_But I don't mind. As long as it is the reason for my existence that takes it away, then I am content. As long as it's Sasuke forcing me to take my last breath, then I don't mind. I silently say goodbye to my loved ones; to Sakura, to Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, to Tsunade, everyone who ever cared for me._

My eyes closed, and I welcomed the blackness, the pain from wounds disappearing, replaced by a sharp throb. I expected to hit the dirty, rocky ground, which was splattered with blood, of both my own and Sasuke's, evidence of another failed attempt to bring my most precious person home.

Kyuubi was scratching at me from the inside, desperately trying to claw his way out. He didn't want to die there; he didn't want to perish within me. I pushed away his attempts, and I gave in to death.  
Seconds before I was meant to hit the floor, I felt myself land in warm arms, soaked with blood.  
I was too far gone to be confused.

"**Sasuke..."**

* * *

I awoke in a small room. I assumed it was somewhere underground, because of the red-brown stone walls. It was bare, and dark. I could barely make out the form sitting a few feet away from me, near the bed I was lying on. Confusion hit me then, and I frowned, unsteady hands coming up to run along the clean bandage that was wrapped tightly around my forearm.  
My heart sped up dramatically, thumping against my ribcage, sending burning adrenaline through my veins. I couldn't bring myself to look at the form beside me. My eyes were wide, trained on the rocky wall in front of me. I was covered in thick blankets and sheets, and I was starting to sweat beneath their heavy weight. Why was I here? I _died_. Didn't I? Obviously not. I waited for relief to wash over me, but it never came. Instead came the violent crush of disappointment. I didn't die, but I didn't bring Sasuke back. I failed once more- I might as well have been dead.

"Why don't you just give up on me?" The cold voice startled me, reminding me that I was not alone.

I recognised that voice. It brought me out of shock, and my head slowly turned towards where it came from.  
In the shadows, I could just make out a hand reaching towards a table. A _click_ later and light flooded the room, from a small lamp on the table. It revealed my captor.

"Sasuke." I choked out, my throat thickening with tears. I don't know why I was crying, but I was.

He wasn't injured anymore. His wounds had healed, which made me distantly wonder if mine had, too. How long had I been asleep? I did a mental check- nothing seemed to hurt anymore. Kyuubi had healed me completely. Well, not completely. My heart was still wrenching in my chest.

Sasuke rose to his feet, and walked towards me. He stopped at my bedside, and turned cold, onyx eyes to my own cerulean. His hand reached out, and my own rose pathetically to meet it, automatically. But the contact never came. He stopped himself, and his gloved hand dropped back down to grip the metal railing of my bed. I watched silently as his hands clenched around the dull metal, and his whole body tensed up.

"You need to stop chasing me. You just get hurt." The finality in his voice was overridden by the anger and stress.

"I'll stop when you come home with me." I was surprised at how steady my voice was. Inside, I was a mess. My heart was thumping so fast that it was painful, and my empty stomach was flipping.

"This is my home now." Sasuke whispered, his words hitting me deep. His hand reached out to me, and this time he didn't change his mind. He sank down to his knees on the stone floor, and his hand cupped my cheek.

I leaned into the gesture, not even thinking at that moment. It was _wrong_ that he was being affectionate. If he wasn't going to come back, he was breaking the rules.

"You belong with me." I pleaded, desperately, feeling the warmth seep through his gloves to embrace my skin.

The hand pulled away, and fresh tears trickled down my cheeks. I took a moment to study his beautiful face through my tears. His raven bangs were shielding his eyes from my view, and his lips were parted slightly as breath escaped in steady breaths. A remorseful sigh slipped from his mouth.

"I still can't be with you. Not like this." His voice was cold again, and that stung.

I pushed back the covers that were weighing me down, and was surprised to see that I was dressed in grey sweats, but I was not wearing a shirt. I didn't mind, as I was not cold anyways. Slowly but surely, I pushed myself up from the bed. Sasuke stepped backwards, away from me, causing another painful contraction in my chest. I took a deep breath in, and stepped closer to him, extending an arm to lay my hand on his shoulder. He shuddered at my touch, his reaction causing a tingle to ripple through my own body.

With my hand gripping his shoulder firmly, I took an unsteady step closer to Sasuke, so that I was pressed against his lean body. My head dropped forwards so that my forehead was resting on his chest. He gulped, the sound loud in my ears. I relished the warmth radiating from his body; I imprinted the memory into my mind, never wanting to forget something this special.

"Don't do this." Long fingers wrapped around the wrist of my hand that was clutching his shoulder. He dragged my hand away, but didn't release my wrist. "We're too different now."

"We've always been different," Was my instantaneous reply. And it was the truth. "It never stopped us before." I breathed, raising my head from its resting place, to look into his eyes.

"Things are different now- I belong to the shadows."

A shuddering breath ghosted over my lips, before Sasuke's soft, lukewarm lips brushed against my own.  
I didn't close my eyes, but I allowed them to slide half-way shut. As quickly as the welcome sensation arrived, it was gone.

"Then I belong there with you." I replied, stretching my neck to press my lips to Sasuke's once more.

"No," He murmured into the kiss. "You're the only true light in this world, Naruto. You can't be tainted by my darkness."

I broke away from him, causing his hands to fall away from my wrist. Tears were blurring my vision, but I still held my gaze on him.

"If I am the light, and you are the darkness, then we belong together!" I exclaimed, waving my arms around desperately.

"We're on opposite sides. We clash. We can't-"

I cut Sasuke off, fists clenching and unclenching at my sides, as anger boiled in my blood.

"Cut the _crap_! You feel it too, so stop _lying_ to yourself! We're opposites, yeah. But we can still co-exist.  
If destiny introduced us to each other, if destiny created this _bond_, then we're intended to be together!"

The laugh that slipped past Sasuke's lips was harsh and cold. I don't believe that I had ever felt that desperate in my entire life. Yet, never had I been so close, and so far from the one I loved most. His denial was firing up my anger. It was so hard for me to believe that he was okay with screwing up his life, when he knows how twisted it makes my own.

"You're a selfish bastard." I accused, turning my watery gaze away from him.

Before I realised what was happening, I was slammed up against the stone wall, Sasuke's grip tight on my wrists. I winced as the rough impact with the wall sent twinges of pain up my spine. I didn't say anything though- my vocal cords were paralysed by the smouldering glare Sasuke had fixed on me.

"And you are not?" He spat, face very close to mine. "You don't think you're trying to control me?"

"I-" I had no answer. But then it rose in my throat, an answer that was like sour acid on my tongue. "At least _I _care about _you_. At least I _love_ you!" I hissed, struggling in his grasp.

He was holding on too tightly, and I was starting to get pins and needles in my hands. Kyuubi's vicious fangs were snapping at my stomach, nipping me, from the inside. My anger always fuels his, and he wanted to release his rage. Sasuke always brought out the worst in me. The worst of me just happens to be a nine-tailed demon fox.

Before I had a chance to let Kyuubi's chakra seep through, Sasuke's lips were roughly pushed against my own. He nipped and bit at me, sharp teeth sinking into my lower lip, drawing blood. I growled deep in my throat, and kissed back, angrily. I returned the bites, and he winced slightly as I broke the skin, letting tangy, metallic blood seep out, to merge and mix with my own.

I was still pinned up against the wall, the stone digging into my back, and my hands still tingling.  
I struggled against the tight hold, desperate to wrap my arms around the boy kissing me, but he wouldn't release my wrists.

His hot tongue swiped gently at my lips, but I didn't part them. The grip on my wrists tightened further, blunt nails digging harshly into my skin. Sasuke brought my hands away from the wall slightly, before slamming me back against it. It was a warning, telling me to obey. I didn't want to comply. He was always fucking me up, so I owed him nothing. I stopped moving my lips, falling still and frozen beneath his touch.

He growled furiously, pulling back to glare at me, onyx eyes burning into me.

"Don't fuck around, Naruto. You wanted me a moment ago." He hissed, his shallow pants of breath ghosting over my lips. I held his gaze.

"Things are different now." I sarcastically mimicked his earlier words.

"I hate you." And he kissed me again- roughly but passionately.

I knew he didn't mean it, but it hurt anyway.

"I never asked for this. I never asked for _you._" He whispered, between kisses.

I found myself kissing back, regardless of my previous intentions. At a particularly vicious attack to my lips, I gasped, and he used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Our teeth clinked against each other, and our tongues danced and fought.  
It was a heated kiss, but it was painful. It was almost as if our souls were slipping in through our lips, and escaping into the other's body. It couldn't last though, as Sasuke pulled away, his wet tongue withdrawing from my mouth, my soul caught on his lips.

"So we belong to each other, hmm?" It was a question that he didn't require an answer to. "You be my light, and I'll be your darkness."

The promise was sealed with another fiery kiss. A hot hand slid over my chest, fingertips tracing my muscles, and grazing my nipples. A pleasurable shudder ran through my body at the touch. The caressing hand slipped lower, over my abs and hips. His other hand moved from its job of keeping me in place, into lacing his fingers with mine. My head dropped backwards against the wall, as his lips came away from mine to press against my neck.

Sasuke's knee parted my legs, and he slipped in between them, moving his thigh up and down against my crotch. I couldn't help my how my body was reacting. I'd thought about this so many times before, but now things were different. We as people were different. We as _one_ were different. My body was on fire, but my skin felt freezing all over. Sasuke's lips felt like they burned at one hundred degrees, as they hungrily kissed my neck, biting and sucking, marking me once more as his own.

I couldn't do anything to express what I was feeling. My breaths were heavy, and my body felt weak. I was Sasuke's, and he was mine. I could feel his urgency in the way his body was pressed so closely to my own. He needed this just as much as I did; he needed me just as much as I needed him.

His hand drifted round to the small of my back, fingers splayed out against the cool skin. He applied more pressure, pushing my hips forward until our groins came in contact. I gasped again, over and over as he rocked against me. The pleasure that was tingling in me, wherever our bodies came in contact, spiralled through my body, to pool parts that are lower in my anatomy.

Our erections brushed against each other, and Sasuke's lips came up to capture the small breathy moans that fell from my own. He pushed his hips harder against me, the friction heightening my desire for him. Our lips parted, breaths mingling as he rested his forehead against my own. I peered up into his jet black eyes. I never could read the emotions there, properly. To him, though, I was like an open book. I normally liked that I was so easy to read, as I don't like lying.  
Sometimes, being an open book meant it would only take one slash of nails to tear my pages to pieces. I could burn so easily; a small flicker of flame, of betrayal and pain, could destroy me. Sasuke's departure had come so close to ruining me.  
In the midst of our heated kisses, I couldn't dislodge the worry, the fear that was working its way to the front of my mind. Was Sasuke going to tape my ripped pages back together? Or was he coming mockingly close to, before burning me to ashes? With this thought causing an ache so violent, I had to pull away from Sasuke's touch, a sound that was close to a whimper escaping my lips.  
Weakly, I pushed the taller male away from me. He frowned, eyes piercing mine.

"What now?" He demanded impatiently.

His hastiness aggravated me, because it almost confirmed my suspicions.

"I don't want this- not if you're not coming back." I muttered, turning my slightly watery gaze to the patterned stone floor.

My breathing was still heavy, and my heart was pounding in my chest. What was I still doing here? I felt an instant urge to leave, to escape from Sasuke's knowing stare, and seductive ways.

"I thought you said you would do anything to bring me back?" He whispered, pinning me to the wall once more, returning to his position between my still-parted legs.

His words did nothing to soothe me; they just helped the previously forgotten anger in me to rise to the surface once more. Sasuke seemed to sense this, and his lips descended on my own once more. Growling deep in my throat, I clamped my teeth down on his lower lip. Pale fingers came up to gingerly touch the small cut I left there.

"You ramble on about destiny, but it's clear that you _still_ can't read my heart, ne, Naruto?" He taunted, lips thinning into a smirk.

"Stop the games. I can read you just fine. I just need you to come back, Sasuke!" I tried to keep my voice steady, but it still shook slightly.

Sasuke laughed, leaning in towards me once more. Taking my chin in his pale hand, he turned my face to his own. His sweet-smelling breath swept over my lips as he leaned in even closer.

"Prove it," His tongue swiped over my lower lip in one quick movement. "Prove how much you want me back."

My eyes carefully surveyed his own. He was serious. I wasn't sure if I would be able to- I was already in pain… his promise to me, that we would belong to each other, that we would exist as yin and yang… I feared he would go back on it. His mood could change so quickly. I never could tell what was going on inside his mind.

His eyes were glinting with slight amusement, as he watched my emotions flicker across my face. I didn't feel like I had to prove my need to him this way. There was more to love than physical contact. I could convince myself better if my own body wasn't aching for his too.

I brought a shaking hand up to the back of his neck, fingers caressing the smooth skin there. Wrapping my other arm around his waist, I tugged him closer to me. He smirked, hooking his arms around the backs of my knees, and yanking my legs up and over his hips. I locked my ankles there, consequently pulling him flush against me, his shirtless chest pressed against mine. He leaned in for another kiss, which I returned with equal vigour.  
Everything that we had built up; the lust, the tension, the anger and the need- the _love- _it all exploded when our lips locked together. My hand travelled up his neck to take purchase in his inky black hair. Tears were forming in my eyes, because they were squeezed shut so tightly.

His own hands travelled up my sides, brushing over my ribs before returning to my back. They swept along my shoulder blades before dipping lower, the tips of his fingers sliding under the waistband of the grey sweatpants.  
He never seemed to tire of exploring my body with his hands. They were still warm against my skin, even though it was rapidly heating up under his touches. I lost myself in the feeling of the heat radiating from the body pressed up against mine. Coal black peered into my own azure, as the wandering hand circled back around to my front, cupping my half-hard erection. The hand rubbed the increasing bulge in my pants, and my breaths became shorter as the friction increased. I bucked up into Sasuke's hand, feeling his unfathomable dark eyes on me the whole time.  
Even though it felt so good, I decided that I'd been submissive for long enough. I took my hand away from his warm neck, and reached down between his legs to return the favour. The taller male flinched slightly in surprised, but didn't protest as I continued my actions.  
His hot lips opened as they attached themselves to my neck, sucking gently. It tickled, but it felt good. Every time his lips touched any part of me, it always felt good, and it always managed to make me freeze. Realising that I'd stopped moving the moment his mouth made contact with my skin, I wrapped shaky arms around his shoulders. I needed more contact, more reassurance that Sasuke was still here.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dobe." He mumbled, his lips still touching my neck as he spoke.

I made a pathetic sounding noise in my throat in response. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't speak. I'd never felt so alive, but I'd never experienced something so surreal. I longed for the contact to prove that it was really happening.

Sharp teeth dug into the skin of my shoulder, marking it. A hot tongue swiped over the small wound, soothing the broken skin. Sasuke licked along my neck, and I shivered at the action. The cooling saliva felt so strange on my burning skin. He chuckled, pulling away to place a small kiss on my lips.  
Taking my slender wrist in his hand, he tugged me in the direction of the bed that I had been laying on earlier. With a push that is certainly not light or gentle, he has me lying down on the uncomfortable mattress. I was initially irritated by his blatant lack of care for how he treats my body, but that feeling subsided almost instantly as I caught a flicker of regret in his eyes. As he crawled over me on the bed, a small 'Sorry' was released from his lips.

No further words were exchanged. The only sounds that reached our ears were the rustling of the bed sheets, the creaking of the protesting bed springs as Sasuke positioned himself above me. We were panting into each other's mouths as our lips met in ones last passionate kiss, before we got more serious.  
Sasuke's body was pressed against mine once more, heavy but not unbearable. Instead, it was more of a comfortable weight, familiar, like one I'd been missing for the duration of our time apart.  
His pale hands sat on my hips, resting there before his fingers hooked over the waistband of my trousers, and tugged insistently. Catching his drift, I raised my hips to make it easier for him. My heart was pounding in my chest- we were really doing it… It was going to hurt, and not just physically.  
It would be the first time that our bodies connected, the first time that our unbreakable bond would be made physical also.  
In the back of my mind, I realised that whoever had dressed me after my battle with Sasuke, had not bothered to provide me with any form of underwear. My pants were thrown to the floor, my eyes following their path to the rocky ground. It wasn't that those ugly grey sweatpants were particularly interesting; it was more that I couldn't bring myself to look Sasuke in the eye, now that I found myself in this compromising position.  
Even as Sasuke's eyes raked over my revealed body, I didn't feel embarrassed or physically vulnerable. I only felt vulnerable because I knew what I was opening myself up to. I didn't view sex as very important. Regardless, I was still a virgin. Maybe it was because I had more on my mind, than hormones. Or maybe, I was saving myself for Sasuke. Sex does not have to be related to love, I've always believed that. I'd always wondered, though, what that kind of intimacy would feel like… what that level of intimacy would feel like with Sasuke.  
I was ripped away from my thoughts when the sound of rustling material met my ears. Sasuke had rid himself of his own trousers, and leant over me once more. He hesitated a moment, his pink tongue slipping out to moisturise his lower lip, before he kissed my forehead affectionately. The small sign of love sent my heart into overdrive, causing it to beat so fast that it was almost painful.

"Sasuke..." His name slipped past my lips before I could stop it.

It felt like I was forbidden to speak now that we were already at this stage. I received no answer, and that didn't surprise me. What was he supposed to say? In an instant, his hips were grinding down into my own, a small smirk on his lips as our uncovered erections came in contact with each other. A breathy moan rose from my throat as his thrusts against me got harder. It felt so good, but my body still craved for more. I opened my legs, and Sasuke slipped between them. We were chest to chest, lips parted and breaths mingling as our lungs struggled to take in enough air to keep up with our fast moving bodies. I could feel his heart hammering in his rib cage, as he pressed against me.  
Was I selfish for never being content with what I got? I didn't think my body would stop aching for Sasuke until he finally came back with me. My heart wouldn't, either.

"Sasuke…" I almost whimpered, but I manage to say it without letting my true feelings slip into my words.

Sasuke understood. He always understood. He sat up, kneeling between my parted legs. Bringing his pale fingers to his lips, he slid them inside, his eyes trained on me, because he knew I was watching his actions. His pale fingers slipped in and out of him mouth as he coated them in saliva. I bucked my hips in impatience, realising that his fingers were coated enough. The corners of his lips curled upwards in a satisfied smirk as his fingers slid out. Reaching down between my legs, he gave me what appeared to be the hint of a reassuring smile.  
A saliva coated finger traced my entrance before slipping in slightly. It thrust in deeper, past the first ring of muscle, moving shallowly a few times, before a second finger was added. I flinched a little from the intrusion of the foreign object. It felt very uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt- I knew something more painful was yet to come. Those two fingers starting scissoring, causing a small twinge of pain to run through the tight rings of muscle. I winced, and Sasuke's unoccupied hand came up to wrap around my hard-on to distract me from the pain. He stretched my entrance further, until he was sure I was ready.  
Raising his dark gaze to me, he cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and I gave a small nod.

I psyched myself up for the intrusion as Sasuke positioned the head of his dick at my prepared entrance. Letting out a deep breath, I tensed up, but Sasuke's hand, that he wasn't holding himself up on, came up to cup my cheek. He pressed a small kiss to my temple, and breathed into my ear,

"Relax."

He pushed his member in, stopping as soon as a small cry of pain escaped my lips. It hurt, so much. I couldn't bear to think of what it would feel like if I hadn't had the preparation. Even so, I was a ninja. I'd been sliced open by kunai, cut into ribbons from shuriken, and I had almost been burned alive on two separate occasions. Especially with Kyuubi inside of me to heal me at an inhuman rate, this was nothing.  
Regaining control of my breathing, I nodded to let Sasuke know that he could continue. I knew there was no point in going slow when the pain would be over soon anyways. Sasuke was struggling to remain still, as well.

He gave a few experimentally shallow thrusts. It still ached at first, but those shoots of pain that had previously been running down my spine had stopped, and subsided to a dull and bearable ache.  
Sasuke must have been able to feel that it was less hard for me, because he pushed in to the hilt, reaching deeper inside me. As he thrust in again, the pain disappeared completely, being almost instantly replaced with pleasure, as Sasuke brushed against a sweet spot inside of me that sent pleasure coursing through my veins.

My heart started to pound in my ribcage, as Sasuke's thrusts became faster and more erratic. I let out a loud moan as Sasuke stopped beating into me, and instead rocked his hips from side to side, stimulating the bundle of nerves that causes white spots to appear in my vision.

"Gods.. nhn, Sasuke." I hissed, eyes squeezed closed tightly as the pleasure reached higher limits.

He responded with another passionate kiss, lapping at my lips before slipping his tongue into my mouth. I returned it eagerly, but the deepened kiss does not last long, because the irritating need for oxygen took over, and the pleasure of being physically joined became too much. He withdrew his tongue from between my lips, a long groan escaping his own as he thrust deeper in to me.

My body was on fire again, and that same fire was seeping through my skin and setting my soul alight. I was in ecstasy, the pleasure pouring through my body climbing higher in intensity with each of Sasuke's movements. I could feel the heat pooling in my groin, almost becoming too much when Sasuke's shaking hand wrapped around my leaking erection. He pumped me in time with his thrusts, and I threw my head back into the mattress. I was so close, the heat was too much, my _feelings_ were too much. But I held onto the feeling anyway, because I didn't ever want to lose this physical connection between Sasuke and I. I held on for as long as I could, but Sasuke's ministrations on my body simply became too much, and I erupted into his hand, in an explosion of white light.  
Sasuke's forehead came down to rest on my shoulder, and he moaned loudly against my neck. He brought his hand up to twine our fingers together, squeezing my hand tightly. With one final thrust, I felt him tense against me. He came inside of me, his body shuddering against mine. Collapsing on top of me, he slipped out and rolled onto his side so that I didn't have to hold his weight for much longer.

I blinked slowly, coming down from the high of my orgasm. I frowned when I felt salty tears trickle down my cheeks. I hadn't even felt them forming. I wasn't hurt, and I wasn't angry. Even though Sasuke and I weren't physically joined anymore, I didn't feel empty like I expected to. I don't know why I thought I would feel ruined when we were finished- I just did. A hot hand caressed my tearstained cheek lightly, a calloused thumb running over my slightly chapped lower lip.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke's voice was unsteady, still shaky from his release.

I shrugged, not having an answer to such a question. I shivered in the cool air, feeling physically very dirty and uncomfortable, but inside, I'd never felt as good as I did that night. Sasuke threw an arm over my shoulder, and tugged me towards him, his warm body heat enveloping me once more. It wasn't a cuddle- it wasn't even enough to class as an embrace. It was reassurance, again. Swallowing the huge lump in my throat, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Will you come back?" I whispered, dreading the answer as my stomach did flip-flops.

Sasuke's answer was a rough kiss, harsh but true.

"Yes."

I burst into tears, sobs racketing through my body as Sasuke held me in his arms. It was real, but I couldn't convince myself. He knew I wasn't in pain, but he held me closer, resting his chin atop my head as I cried into his chest.

"So we'll always be together… as a shadow and the sun," He said aloud, as if he were speaking to no-one in particular, but I knew he needed me to listen. I was exhausted, but I forced my mind to pierce through the glaze of post-sex obliviousness, and pay attention to my soul mate's words. "Because I am the darkness of a shadow, but I can't exist without you."

Coming from the lips of any other man, it would have sounded cheesy, cliché, fake. But from the lips of Sasuke, they sounded real, genuine. Perfect.

"An eternal eclipse." I murmured, as I succumbed to the seductive advances of sleep. "Forever dark together."

"Forever."

It was sealed with a kiss. I knew I would wake up beside Sasuke, and we would go back to Konoha as soon as possible. No matter what troubles faced us, or attempted to break us apart, we'd always be together. The sun and the moon, blurred together into one unbreakable and never-ending eclipse.

**-Owari-**

* * *

My god, I actually finished it in time for Naruto's birthday! It's 10:23pm, on the 9th of October, over here in England.. and it's DONE!

**Happy Birthday, Naruto! You got your Sasu back in this one.  
If they're soul mates, it'll happen in the manga.**

**Hope you liked it, Charlie.**

**Review? Thankssss**

**Connie. X x**


End file.
